Must Love Come Before Science?
by HughTamlin
Summary: ONESHOT. When Hugh Tamlin, Dictator of Britain, falls into the bowels of Aperture Science and meets a giant robot. Feelings run havoc in Glados's mind, making her think... What does she think shes doing? M RATED ONESHOT! HAS IMPORTANT INFO AT THE END RELATED TO MY OTHER STORYS!


**Ok, this oneshot is going to have DETAILED sex later, but this is the story of how Hugh Tamlin and Glados (I know she has multiple captial letters) met and fall in love. :3 This does link to my other storeys.**

The corn swayed as the helicopters blades blew a strong wind across the field. "Ok, this is the place. Evreyone out!" Hugh shouted to the two soldiers in the Hind with him. There boots (Well, boots and Hugh's trainers) made no sound when they jumped out the helicopter and onto the soft ground, rolling to deal with the shock of impact. "_I'm heading back to base. See you later." _The helicopter rose into the air as Hugh and the soldiers looked around the field, seeing nothing but corn and a small shack in a small clearing. "Guys, i'm going to take a look at this. I _think _this is what i'm looking for..." Hugh walked over to the shack, examining the outside. The soldiers waited at the entrance to the clearing. Just before Hugh opened the door a shot rang out, the soldiers almost immediately tensing, looking around for the source of the sound. "Woh! What the fuck was that?" Just as Hugh yelled that he was shot straight in the chest by a sniper. "There he is! Get him!" Both of the soldiers raised there LZR Rifles and shot someone hidden In the corn, but as they turned around they were surprised. Hugh had diserpeered. "Shit! I'm gonna call re-enforcements. We might as well wait for him." The soldiers sat down in front of the closed door of the shack and pulled out some SARS bars. "So, did you get the new PS400?" The soldier next to him sighed. "Oh god.. I really hope Hugh finds his way out of this corn field.

Glados looked down at the unconscious figure with curiosity. _Who on earth is this? Oh great, another human. Might as well bin him. _Glados picked up the man with a giant claw and held him over a giant circle in the floor. As the incinerator opened its big steel doors to show the hellish view of the fiery pit that is the incinerator, Glados moved the claw over to the incinerator. But just as she was about to drop him into the fire, she stopped. Code conflicted with code inside her, trying to figure out why she had refrained from tossing him into the fire. _Why can't I drop him in? Hes just a normal, useless human like the rest. _Before she could overcome her strange feeling, the man started to move. Only slightly, but enough to show that he was alive. "Urrgh...where am I?..."Glados didn't know why, but she slowly put him down on a medical bed she had just had come out of the wall. "_**You are in Aperture Science Laboratories. Please refrain from moving because you are injured." **_"I'm inju-OUCH! I'm injured?" The man asked as he slowly got up from the bed. "_**I just did a scan and- How on earth did you do that?! The scan says you broke your spine. You should be dead." **_The man smiled at her answer. "Oh, i'll be fine. I'm immortal because of some cool DNA ability I have. Its nothing." When the man got up from the bed Glados did another scan. "_**You are correct. You have no injurys now. Strange." **_ The man stood up so Glados could take a good look at him. He was tall with dark brown hair and wearing some black glasses, but the most interesting thing was the strange feeling that Glados had. It was...strange. Her human body, which she kept in storage, was having all sorts of even stranger things happen to it: Increase of heart rate, eyes dilating and other stuff but Glados was scared. This was the sign of a VERY alien and quite scary feeling to her, she decided to ignore it. She also had sexual arousal which was even worse. "So Aperture Science really DID put a woman's conscious into a robot! Impressive... anyway, I need to go now. See you!" Glados did it before she could think about it: pick him up in one of my claws. "_**I'm sorry, but you are simply... FASINCATING. Being invincible could come in very, very useful for me. Time for some TESTING." **_The man just smiled. "Bring it on baby!" I let out a small robotical chuckle. "**Do you want dangerous or fatal?" **I was very surprised at his answer. "More bullets, fire and acid please! This is gonna be fun.." He smirked, making my screen light up with biological data being sent from storage. My 'body' was a hormone playground as I dropped him into the huge tube heading to the testing chambers. _Why am I reacting like this? Perhaps I should try out my human body again..._ As the man was being sorted to a test chamber I moved my consciousness to my human body. As the relaxation chamber opened with a blast of refrigerated air, I fell to the ground paralysed. My body was filled to the brim with nerve signals, feelings and it was so confusing! After about 10 minutes of lying on the floor, I thought about what had just happened. What I felt was terrifying. I knew what was feeling and I couldent bring myself to get back into my metal self. I knew that I would just think like my robot self, sending him to his doom. _I h-h-h-have to p-p-protect him? WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THIS?! _I started to cry like a child. I dident want to like this, it was going to change me. I cryed for about 10 minutes until I heard the man's voice. "Wow, this speaker system is easy to hack! Anyway, are you going to test me or not?" I burst out laughing at his ability to hack the system. Normally I would have killed him as soon as possible but that scary feeling came back to me. I put my head set on so I could get back on the speaker. "Well then, ets test you." "Hey! You sound different! What happened to you?" I looked down at myself. "I have a human body that I can enter my mind into. Nothing much. Now lets test" I walked back to the control room to see my robotic body hanging there. _You would have killed him, you monster. _ I walked over the computer bank, the white screens filling the room with light. "Give me a dangerous test girl! I have a hankering for dodging bullets!" The feeling I had before rocketed through my system, making my urge for sexual activitys almost impossible. "Do a q-q-quick test.. I-I need t-t-t-to talk t-to -you!" I managed to splutter, desire making my face as red as fire, my nerves sending loads of pulses over my body. _ Hes only been here an hour! WHAT AM I DOING? _ As the guy stepped into the elevator, I looked over at my robot body, wishing I could just walk over and get in to return to not being... _I won't say it. I WON'T SAY IT! _ But my inner self just stepped in. _**You know you are Glados... Just say it to him. **_ I needed to get back to testing. Thankfully, the elevator opened to the test he was in.

As I ran through the tests, I talked to this girl. She was very interesting. As I was dodging turret bullets I chatted to her. Her name was Glados apparantly and she kept a human body version of herself in storage that she had got into while we tested. I told her that I was the Dictator of the UK and that my name was Hugh Tamlin. She seemed to get more and more flustered as I finished the last test. The intercom rang out again. "Do you mind pressing the red button in the elevator? I need to talk to you." Anxious to meet her again, hopefully without her not throwing me in a tube, I ran to the exit and pressed the button. The elevator stopped after I finished my train of thought. _What am I doing? I should be trying to escape! I need to tell her to let me go.._ As the elevator doors opened, I walked out talking. "Listen I thin-Holy crap..." I just stopped when I saw her. "Whats wrong Hugh?" She said in a slightly worried voice. I couldent voice my thoughts. She was just so... Beautiful... Standing right in front of me was the most good looking woman I'd ever seen. Her hair was brown and short but in a In a nice way, her eyes were amazing, her breasts bulged through her skimpy clothes, her ass was big and round and you could bend steel on her curves. I was one lucky bugger. "Whats wrong Hug-" I put my fingers on her lips, making her blush. "Theres nothing wrong Galdos. I just... You look amazing!

Hugh just blushed and blushed when he said that. I was just the same. It was stupidly awkward as we stood there. My butt stung with desire. As Hugh turned around to leave I just splutterd out what I could only think of to say: "Please don't go!" Hugh turned around again, looking into my eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist, making my head spin. "Glados... I think i'm... I think i'm..." I almost slapped him to make him say it. The voice came back. _**Just say it. **_As he said it again I answered for him. "Hugh! I think... i'm in love with you."

He launched himself onto me, knocking me to the floor. Our lips met and desire took over me. "Hugh... youve got me! So take me!" I yelled at him. He answered by kissing my neck, my moans matching my heart beat. When he hit a sweet spot I went on top, taking off his testing clothes. He thrust into me when I licked his stomach. Our kisses became more and more heated. He gasped when I sat up and unzipped my jumpsuit, revealing my tits. We both moaned as he massaged my breasts. I giggeld when I saw his massive erection, unzipping his shorts with glee. I gasped when his massive 7 incher stood to attention. He moaned and thrust up when I licked his bell end. I was flipped and ended up on the floor, shouting out Hugh's name in joy as he rubbed his dick on the entrance to my warm, soaking pussy. "Glad..Glados, can I?!" He yelled to me. "OH GOD YES!" Pleasure spread through out my body as he slid into me, my vagina fitting to his size. Our moans filled the empty room. Hugh thrust harder and harder, his member making me come closer and closer to my climax. My legs were dripping with my water, Hugh's sweat dripping down onto my chest. We both climaxed at the same time, his cum filling my insides. We both held each other as we got our breath back. "Glados... I'm in love with you." I let my robotic side go. "Me too." Our breathing filled the silence...

I woke up to Hugh getting dressed in the clothes he dropped into here with. "Where are you going Hugh?" I felt the fear of him leaving and never coming back. Like Chell. "Don't fear G! Ill be back in literally a few hours. I have got a scientist who would LOVE too meet you! And I need to tell my friends were I am. They will be threatening all kinds of things out there for my location!" I smiled at the thought of seeing him again. I let down the elevator for him. "See you later Hugh..." He smiled as he disappeared out of sight again. I laughed at myself. _You just fell in... LOVE with a human in one night. Good going there..._

Hugh stepped out into the what once was a corn field. Instead there was now a temporary military base with Hinds flying over head, there giant spotlights lighting up the area. I called out in the most friendly manner ever: "WHATS UP FUCKERS?! HAHAHAH!" All the soldieries looked up and ran straight towards me to hug me. Thats what I love about the HTC: They WANT to protect you. My second in command ran up to me with loads of news reporters running up as well. As Bulinschov ran up to shake my hand, he and all the news reporters asked the same question: "Where were you?!" I smiled as I said my answer: "I fell in love." One of the younger reporters snorted. "Urgh, come ON man, can you, like, make up something else?!" I grabbed my revolver and shot his neck. "Lol, teens are always fun to watch die, anyway, I need to call Takeo!" I ran towards my personnel Hind, eager to call my Japanese friend. I would have to explain a lot...

The bowels of Aperture Science filled with the crys of joy from Takeo as he ran about looking at the technology. As he messed around with Portal Guns and cubes Glados and Hugh just held each other. "I wonder where this will take us?" Hugh wondered aloud. Glados smirked. "I will have to _test _that..."

Little did they know that it WOULD take them to extraordinary things. Different Universes (Find the Answer) Outer Space (Coming Soon) …... They had something special.

Very, very special.

The man in the suit who was watching from afar smirked. He knew everything. As he walked away smiling, Another man stood by. He walked over to the other man with a woman holding his arm. "Hey G, do you remember that? I remember it all!" The woman smiled. "Me too." The 3 walked over to a portal that had just opened out of view, looking back at the couple who were holding each other. The man in the grey suit stopped as the other two people walked through. "Heh heh heh... little do you know..." He walked through the portal, chuckling as Hugh and Glados kissed. "Little do you know..."

**So that was the story of Glados and Dictator me! The end paragraph is very important to all my stories except for Gunner's Story. I know it was quick, but it is TRUE love. So PLEASE REVIEW! And i'm doing a crossover with SourthenSuperman's story: NEVER SURRENDER. Please read it and read my and his/her/thing's storys! * Stops talking to you and walks over to bedroom, closing the door and you JUST hear Glados say: Let me see your USB... so I can plug it in* *You vomit* -Hugh Tamlin, Dictator Of Britain**


End file.
